From the DE 37 14 105, a window shade with guiding and defelcting elements for the drawing cords attached to the curtain fabric is known, in which each deflecting element is comprised of an attachment plate connected to the curtain fabric , which, by preference, is integrally and rigidly connected with a guiding eye hanging down from the latter. The curtain material supporting the attachment plate with the eye is secured with the aid of a textile adhesive closing tape. Consequently, the shade is fixed on the mounting track with the aid of an adhesive closing tape comprising a fleece tape and a Velcro fastener tape. The attachment plates with the eaye for the drawing cords are in this case on a portion--fleece tape or Velcro fastener tape--of the adhesive closing tape which, in turn, is brought into adhesive connection with the other portion that is secured to the mounting track. However, this constructional design can only be employed with lightweight curtain fabrics. When heavy curtain material is used, the tensile load given rise to by the great weight acts upon the adhesive connection with the result that, on account of the strong traction, the fleece tape becomes detached from the Velcro fastener tape of the adhesive closing tape.
The technical problem of the present invention is to provide, in a curtain or shade of the type stated in the beginning, an attachment in which also use is made of an adhesive closing tape for heavy curtain fabrics, wherein the tensile forces given rise to by the weight of the shade do not act upon the adhesive closing tape, but are conducted into the mounting system on the building.
This technical problem is resolved by the features characterized in the Claim 1.